


A Match Made in Auradon

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Post-Descendants 3, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Jane and Carlos are happily dating, but what does her mother - the Fairy Godmother - have to say about it? One-Shot.[Prompt 20. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Fairy Godmother & Carlos de Vil, Fairy Godmother & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Jane & Carlos de Vil, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Match Made in Auradon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Descendants_ or any Disney property.
> 
> @Five_seas and I are using a kissing prompt list from Kashimalin on Tumblr, and...well, she picked out this prompt and pairing for me to write. You don't have to have seen any of _Descendants_ to understand it (or so I tried). It's not as "kissy" as I had hoped, but I still think it might be enjoyable.
> 
> The prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

Everyone had always laughed at Jane when she had piped up and said she was half-fairy.

“You?” her kindergarten nemesis, some cousin of Snow White’s, had said. “Your _mom’s_ a fairy. You’re just a wannabe.”

The words, learned from adults, sounded even crueler out of a child’s mouth. But back then Jane had been a tiny bit braver: she would puff out her cheeks and yell at the other little girl until the teacher would come and separate them.

When her mother would inevitably receive the phone call and come pick her up, the Fairy Godmother would just shake her head. “Janie, you can’t just yell at people like that, no matter how angry you are. That’s just not proper.”

Always _proper_ this, _proper_ that. Jane had heard it all growing up. Sometimes she thought her mother wished Cinderella had been her daughter instead. Goodness knows that Jane herself hadn’t been granted any magic or wishes from the wand her mother still wielded from time to time.

“Magic comes from within,” her mother often said, in that all-knowing and practical voice she had used on all the people she had helped in the past. “You just have to believe that.”

Those words weren’t comforting at all, especially to an adolescent girl.

*

“I don’t know why we’re doing this,” Carlos grumbled as Jane straightened his tie. They stood in the apartment he had been sharing with Jay.

“Mom wanted to have you over for dinner,” Jane said, “and I wanted you to look presentable.”

Carlos lifted an eyebrow. “I think you just made a dig at my fashion sense,” he said.

She shook her head, smiling. “You’re not slouching around the Isle anymore. Street fashion won’t do in my mother’s household.”

He let out a big sigh. “Oh, the things I do for love,” he said, with a mock-tragic tone to his voice.

Jane swatted him on the shoulder. “Say that again, and I’ll make you add a suit jacket to the mix.”

“Better than a collar,” Carlos mumbled.

Jane smoothed back an unruly patch of Carlos’s hair. Sometimes his hair looked like he had been a dog just getting out of a bath. “If you keep saying that, I’ll get you and Dude matching collars for Christmas.”

Carlos grinned at the idle threat. “Good luck catching Dude. Good luck catching _me_.”

Jane just shook her head as she held back laughter. “I’ll accept that challenge,” she said, stepping back and checking her handiwork. “Now go brush those teeth. You have dog breath.”

“Yes, m’lady,” he said, taking her teasing in stride, and Jane couldn’t help feeling that a corner of her world was just a tiny bit perfect.

*

“Oh, Carlos, you didn’t have to get me flowers,” Jane’s mother said as she opened the door to let Carlos and Jane inside the house. “How sweet of you.”

“I had to remember my manners,” he said in response, and Jane had to cast an admiring smile his way. Despite having had the Fairy Godmother as headmistress of Auradon Prep, Carlos was taking this “official” meeting in stride, especially since they had been dating for a while to warrant the visit with the parental figures. “I’m glad you like them. Jane said marigolds are one of your favorite flowers.”

“Did she now?” her mother asked, faintly smiling in Jane’s direction. “I hope you’re hungry. I’ve made a roast for the first time in ages. New recipe!”

“Sounds great,” Carlos said as they passed into the hallway that led to the living room. While her mother wasn’t watching, Jane squeezed Carlos’s hand in encouragement before they broke apart and settled onto the living room sofa. Her mother settled onto the chair adjacent, looking at them expectantly.

“How are your studies going, Carlos?” she asked. “Jane told me you’re hoping to be a vet technician?”

“That’s the goal,” Carlos said. “I’m volunteering at one of the animal shelters on the weekends right now. It’s great working with all the animals.”

“I’m glad your time at Auradon Prep inspired you enough to focus so quickly on a career path,” her mother said, bringing a hand to her heart. Even Jane felt like rolling her eyes a bit. Did she realize how she sounded? Auradon was the reason the Isle kids had had so few opportunities in the first place.

But Jane couldn’t think about that now. It was bad enough that she had to think of how many years Carlos and his friends had to struggle while they lived on the Isle. And Cruella de Vil didn’t exactly sound like the nurturing mother type.

“Carlos is great with the animals,” Jane said. “They’re always so happy to see him.”

“Good, good,” her mother said, smoothing her skirt, as if there had been any wrinkle there in the first place. “I’m happy you’ve found a home here, Carlos. I was worried about you and your friends when you first came here. But it’s nice to know that the bad can be stamped out for the good to shine through.”

Jane’s eyes widened. “Mom!” Her eyes swiveled between her mother and Carlos, the latter who now looked...perplexed. And obviously hurt.

“Well, I mean - I never thought…” Carlos trailed off, as if he couldn’t even formulate the proper words to respond to such a statement.

Jane’s eyes landed back on her mother. “Mother, that was uncalled for.”

Her mother looked just as much as a loss for words as Carlos did. “Oh, Jane, I was just-”

“You insulted him,” Jane said, “and you should apologize. Right now.”

Carlos turned his head towards her. “Jane, it’s fine, really-”

“No, it isn’t! You can’t help where you were born or how you were raised. My mother knows that, and she should be more careful about spewing prejudice just because someone’s from the Isle.”

“Jane, I meant no harm-”

“No, Mother, you may not have meant harm, but you caused harm regardless.” Jane stood up, grabbing Carlos’s arm to help him to his feet as well. “In fact, I think we’ve had enough rudeness for one day. We’ll be leaving now.”

“But what about the roast?” her mother asked, obviously flailing now that she had made such a social gaffe to her only daughter’s boyfriend.

 _Shove your roast,_ Jane thought, but she wasn’t the type to voice such a thing out loud, especially to her mother. Instead, she pulled Carlos into the hallway and back out the door without another glance back, even as Carlos asked her to calm down and tried to get her to slow down.

*

By the time Jane found herself back in the stairway leading up to Carlos’s apartment, she had actually cooled down enough to look back at Carlos - who seemed far more worried about her than any slight her mother had directed against him.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said. Angry tears still burned in her eyes.

“Well, you were walking a mile a minute, but-”

“No, I mean I’m sorry about my mother,” Jane stressed. “She shouldn’t talk to anyone like that, let alone you. I don’t know what she was thinking.”

Carlos settled his hands on her shoulders. “Jane, it’s not the first time someone has been rude to me because I’m from the Isle, and it probably won’t be the last. Besides, why should _you_ have to apologize for something your mother did?”

“I feel responsible for it,” she said, sniffling, “because she should know better. She knows how much I care about you.”

“Hey, as long as she doesn’t stand up and protest at our wedding, then she can call me Isle scum all she wants.”

Jane blinked. “Wait, hold on. Our _wedding_?”

A blush came to Carlos’s cheeks. “I mean, if it happens, you know, if you’re willing and all that - in a few years, maybe-”

A burst of a giggle came from Jane’s mouth. “Don’t just lay that on a girl like that! I thought you were going to get down on one knee or something.”

Carlos stared at her. “I wasn’t talking about _now_ , but - did you want me to? I mean, I’m pretty sure about you, but-”

“Carlos, it’s fine,” she said. “I was just teasing you.”

“Oh.” Carlos looked a tiny bit relieved. “Good, because I wasn’t ready. Especially out here in a stairwell. Not exactly romantic.”

Jane laughed again. “Obviously.” She brushed her fingers against his hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll have a good long talk with my mother. Hopefully she’ll learn her lesson.”

Carlos shook his head and laid his hand on top of hers. “Don’t get in a tiff with your mom over me,” he said. “You have a good relationship with her otherwise, and...well, not all of us have such great relationships with our parents.”

Jane sighed. “I won’t yell at her. For you, just because you asked.”

He grinned up at her. “Great.” Then his frown returned. “What are we going to do about dinner now? I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go.”

Jane reached her hand down to smooth his tie. “I can think of a few things.”

Carlos opened his mouth, probably to ask another question that didn’t really need a concrete answer, but Jane leaned down and brought her lips to his. Immediately, he softened, as if she had cast a spell on him. Their lips brushed once, twice, a handful of times, before she leaned back, both of them just staring at each other.

“And here I thought I’d have to be on my best behavior all night long,” Carlos said.

“Looks like take-out for us tonight,” she said, taking his hand in hers again. “Is Jay going to be home anytime soon?”

“Who cares?” Carlos asked. “We can hang a ‘do not disturb under any circumstances’ sign on the door.”

Now it was Jane’s turn to grin in approval. “Brilliant plan.”

Then she led Carlos back up to his apartment, all thoughts of her mother banished from her mind for the moment. Jane had this time reserved just for her and Carlos and the magic they made together all on their own.


End file.
